Wishing for Camelot
by writing-cuz-i-luv-Merlin
Summary: When a comet passes over a small town in Missouri, the two girls who saw it never expected what would happen next!They get pulled back in time to a place of knights, castles & very little magic.Together, they encounter adventure, romance & outlawed magic!
1. The Beggining of It All

**A/N: This is my first chapter I hope you enjoy it. And writing-at-random did help me when I had writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Merlin, but I wish I did.**

**Sam**

It all started a week before school started up again. I'm Sam or Sammy to some people, but my real name is Samantha Tyler. I had invited my best friend Elizabeth Taylor, or Lizzy, to a sleepover at my house. Not to celebrate the start of school, but a funeral to the end of yet another summer!

The sleepover started out like a regular sleepover should. We had delivery pizza that we ordered from our favorite pizza place and we watched some movies. We didn't have very many since we live in the small town of Westerside, Missouri.

We started to get bored from watching movies until about two in the morning. We still weren't sleepy and so, for some strange reason, we started to watch the news.

Three minutes into the news, the spokes lady said, "In ten minutes our town is going to be experiencing a fascinating sight! A very rare comet is going to be flying over head at two twenty. Be sure to make a wish, it might just come true! Back to you, Tom."

I looked at Lizzy with excited eyes. Both of us raced to the window. When it was a few seconds until two twenty we started the count down.

"Five, four," we chimed. "Three, two, ONE!"

At that moment, the most amazing thing happened. The comet zoomed by. It lit up the night's sky, making it look like the early morning.

I had my wish in mind, and I knew that Lizzy's was the same; we wanted to go back in time to the age of kings, queens, knights in shining armor, that sort of thing. We wanted to go to the wonderful city of Camelot.

"I wish to go to Camelot," both of us whispered. We looked at each other and laughed. We could be such dorks sometimes!

"Well, I'm going to get to sleep," Liz said, yawning. "See you in the morning." I nodded and we made out little beds on the floor. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted into darkness…

"Sam, oh my gosh, Sam!" I heard Liz yelling. She was shaking me roughly, trying desperately to wake me.

"What? Geesh, can't a girl sleep?" I complained. My eyes didn't open to my room's ceiling. No, what I saw was completely foreign. I was looking at the morning sun trying to break through the thick clouds. Trees were surrounding us by the dozens. There was only one thing that I could say. "Liz," I gulped. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**A/N: Please review, it means so much to me! And I hope you enjoy the other chapters yet to come!!!**


	2. The Discovery

**A/N: Dear readers sorry I haven't submitted anything lately but I've been really busy with stuff, and I haven't been able to get on the computer much.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Merlin nor will I ever, but I can dream!**

**Liz**

I looked all around us, and there were trees surrounding us. There were thousands of them; they were blocking the sun from shining too bright on our faces. I was barely able to tell that it was morning already, but the question still remained; where were we?

Looking over my shoulder I saw Sam glancing around nervously. To try and prevent a mental breakdown, I asked, "Do you have any idea as to where we are?"

"Ummm….no this doesn't look familiar to me at all," she answered.

We were starting to get worried. I mean, what would are parents be thinking? They are probably freaking out right about now, or wondering where we vanished to at least.

If only there was some way to get back home, but we still had to figure out _where_ we are and _how_ we can get home.

"You know what? I think that we should have a look around and find out where we are," I suggested.

"Yah I think that that would be a good idea right about now."

So we decided to start walking north. And started to head into the thick forest.

**Merlin**

I heard Gaius yelling at me from the other room; I wonder what he wants from me now. I mean its not even daylight yet!

"Merlin get out of bed!"

"Umm...umm…it's not even morning yet Gaius…"

"Merlin what are you talking about its noon."

I opened my eyes and the sunlight was blinding.

"Oh man I'm late again! Arthur's going to kill me."

So I got out of bed and hurried to get my clothes on and rushed out of the door without any food, and before a word from Gaius could escape his mouth.

I ran down the corridors as fast as my clumsy feet would carry me while stumbling all over the place, over rocks, the just polished floor, but I still kept running even though people were yelling at me while I bumped into them. Then I finally got to the floor of the castle that Arthur's chambers were on. As soon as I got to Arthur's chambers I ran inside without giving a knock, boy I was gonna get it.

"Merlin! You could at least knock once in a while."

"I'll try that suggestion sometime Arthur. But I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon if you ask me," I said as I started to head over to the table in the room to start polishing Arthur's armor.

"Good, thank you. Now do you want to tell me why you're late today?"

"Umm…no not really. Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, Merlin of course you do!"

"Ugg fine I'll tell you, but you can't laugh. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Merlin I promise."

"Ok, here it goes…I was reading last night…a lot, and so I woke up late."

Arthur just stood there staring at him for a little bit then a smile crept up from the side of his mouth. Then he just started laughing out loud.

"Arthur you promised not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry…but it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"…it's just…I didn't know you were such a book worm Merlin," he said while rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up Arthur! You're such a prat!"

"Oh come on Merlin its ok you don't have to be so upset about everything."

"I don't get upset about everything!" Merlin said wholeheartedly. "I'm hurt that you would even think such a thing, Arthur."

"Well I'm sorry your hurt."

"I'm touched that you would say sorry to me," Merlin said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"To late it already did."

Arthur rolled his eyes then said. "Now after you get done polishing the armor I need you to go muck out the stables. I have to go train my knights now."

"Yes, sire. Whatever you need, sire," Merlin said laughingly while he watched Arthur walk out the door rolling his eyes at Merlin until the door finally shut with a small _thud_.

Now I can do some magic to get this polishing done for Arthur.

"_Polishanthea_," I said. And the rags started polishing and washing Arthur's armor. Now after this is done I need to go clean the stables. Well while I'm still here I might as well clean Arthur's room, and by the time I'm done doing that I'm sure the rags will be done with Arthur's armor.

Well I better get started right away since Arthur's chambers are always messy and disorganized everyday.

"Ugg this is going to take a while."

**Sam**

It feels like we've been walking for hours on end.

"I'm starving," I said as me and Liz walked pass the millionth tree today.

"Me too," she said.

Then as soon as we said that I saw a bright shining light a little ways ahead of us.

"Hey Liz. What's that," I asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a way out of here," she said her excitement rising.

We ran the rest of the way towards the source of light. When we got there we looked out at the wide expanse in front of us. I noticed that there was a town a couple of miles away from were we were.

So Liz and I walked toward the town, and when we got there we were amazed. All the women were wearing dresses. And there were chickens running around all over in the middle of the road.

Then I saw a boy running towards us like he had somewhere to be. He had dark raven colored hair and was wearing a brown jacket and had a red handkerchief around his neck.

"Excuse me," I said as soon as he was right by us.

"Yes," he asked looking worried about something.

"Can you tell us where we might be?"

"Why your in Camelot," he said looking surprised at my question.

"Camelot?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can with school starting and stuff. Please review it means sooo much to me! Thanks!**


	3. A Prat of a Prince

**A/N: Dear readers, I am so sorry it has taken me like a year to summit this chapter but I had to concentrate on getting through high school. Since it is summer now hopefully I will have some time to write more. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, or Percival or any of the other characters, but I sure wish I did.**

**Sam**

"Camelot! Are you serious?" I asked the raven haired boy astonished.

"Y…yes, of course I'm serious," he said looking at us confoundedly.

I turned around and looked at Liz. She was staring straight ahead, just blankly staring, with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Liz. Hello, Liz," I said while waving my hand in front of her face. No response. "HEY SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YA!?"

As soon as I yelled that out I knew it was a bad idea, because all around us people were staring at me including the raven haired boy and Liz. Well at least she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I just stood there awkwardly for a moment until the raven haired boy spoke up.

"Okay nothing to see here, nothing to see. Go back to what you were doing," said the raven haired boy smiling. Everyone did what they were told but some people kept sneaking glances at me and Liz.

"You're not from around here are you?" the boy asks curiously.

"How could you tell," asks Liz.

The raven haired boy points down towards our legs. Liz and I slowly look down to where he was pointing. It turned out that he was pointing at our pajama pants. Mine are light green with frogs on them, and Liz's are light pink with panda bears on them. The corners of mine and Liz's mouths twitched a little, then our shoulders shook a little, and then we finally started bursting out laughing. A couple seconds later after we had started laughing the boy joined in with us.

After a couple of minutes of laughing like maniacs our laughter died down. When I looked up the raven haired boy was smiling at us with a new found respect.

"So, what's your guy's names," the boy asked.

"I'm Samantha," I said.

"I'm Elizabeth," Liz said attentively.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Merlin," said the raven haired boy.

**Liz**

"Merlin! Like 'The Merlin'?!" I asked so excited now that I knew that we were in the actual city of Camelot and that we actually got to meet a young Merlin!

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be like...ya know…old? And be wearing robes, and have a staff or scepter or whatever, and have a big pointy hat?!" Sam said astonished.

"What are you talking about," Merlin asked confused again.

"Well that's what all the legends say," I say back to him.

"What legends?"

"Well there are many legends about King Arthur and his trusty Magician the great Merlin!" Sam says to Merlin.

"Really?"

"Yeah totally," I say back to him.

"So where's King Arthur?" Sam asks Merlin.

"KING?! You think that Prat could be King?" Merlin explodes. "I mean that dollophead still has people dress him in the mornings!"

"Okay….?"

"Anyways," I say encouragingly. "What were you going to go do before we stopped you earlier Merlin?"

Merlin looks blank for a little bit, then he says, "Oh crap! Arthur's gonna kill me!" Looking panicked and scared Merlin ran off.

"Umm…what just happened?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Should we go after him?"

"I suppose," I say as we start chasing after Merlin too see where he would lead us.

We ended up finding Merlin in a stable that had heaps of horse manure! It was disgusting!

"Umm…Merlin, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Uh…I…um…have to clean out the stables," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm Arthur's manservant."

**Sam**

"Say what?!" I say astonished.

"You can't be serious. Can you?" Liz asked quizzically.

"Oh, I'm serious alright. Don't you see me trying to clean the stables here?" Merlin states matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes I can. But I just don't understand it; it doesn't say anything about you being King Arthur's manservant."

"Yeah, this is just too weird," Liz says with this strange expression of confusion going over her face.

"You think it's weird? Well I thought Uther was downright insane when he told me that I was appointed Arthur's manservant just because I saved his life!"

_Great!_ I thought. Merlin's ranting again. This could be awhile.

"…and of course I'm always saving Arthur from being killed but he doesn't even know it. And on top of that Arthur still thinks of me as an idiot. Actually everyone thinks I'm an idi…"

"Just stop it already Merlin! Just shut up!" Liz yells at him angrily.

Merlin and I just stared blankly at Liz.

"Umm. Liz are you okay?" I ask after a while.

"Yep. Perfectly fine. So when do we get to meet King Arthur?"

"It's Prince Arthur and we can go see him right now since he's just training his knights."

"That would be awesome!"

The three of us walked out of the stables and headed through town towards the training grounds on the outskirts of the castle. Once we came into view of the training grounds we saw a tall blond knight in shining armor.

"Hey, Merlin, who's that?" Liz asks pointing at the blond knight.

"That would be Prince Arthur."

"He sure is dreamy," Liz says love struck.

"Yep, sure is," I say while staring at a tall handsome buff knight picking up a sword. Merlin rolled his eyes at the girls.

"It's like you girls have never seen a guy before."

"Did you say something," Liz asks turning to Merlin.

"Nope, nothing."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Can we meet them?"

"Sure," he says grinning. "Hey, Arthur, I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Arthur jogged over to us. "Who are these fine ladies, Merlin?"

"This one is called Elizabeth, sire. And this one is called Samantha."

"Very nice to meet you ladies, I'm Prince Arthur." Liz almost fainted. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to training. It was very nice meeting you both and I'd like to chat later so do please take advantage of staying in the castle. And Merlin."

"Yes your highness?"

"Get them something suitable to wear."

"Yes, sire."

And with that Arthur went back to training his knights.

"He was so dreamy," Liz said all googly-eyed.

"Totally," I said still in my own little world, staring at the tall handsome stranger.

"I'm going to have my work cut out for me," Merlin sighed.

*To be continued…*

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked this chapter and are anticipating the next one as much as I'm anticipating writing it. Well, please write me a review to tell me how you liked the chapter. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it and get it typed up and uploaded. I love you guys so much for supporting my writing! Till next time! **


End file.
